


Authorization Required

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Another mech might have panicked seeing himself walk into his laboratory, but Shockwave found it inspiring.





	Authorization Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth [tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Shockwave/Makeshift - illusions

Even before the war, Shockwave knew the value of discretion. After, alone with his empty, voiceless drones in his tower, he invited no company. Only prisoners who never saw the outside of his walls again. Megatron's rare visits came as announced orders, but his Lord never provided a threat to his interests. Megatron needed every creation Shockwave designed and built to further the Decepticon cause.

Until, of course, the Great Exodus. No one _visited_ Shockwave now. Attacked him for the energon he had, certainly. But no one walked through his secured perimeter without his authorization outside of a cage.

When _this_ creature attempted to penetrate his defenses, it had _almost_ worked. The likeness of himself confidently walking down the halls sent the drones scurrying out of 'his' way. It spoke with his voice. It mimicked his habitual movements. It echoed his spark resonance. He had not expected the mimicry to be so thorough.

The more competent artificial intelligence he had designed to oversee his security, however, alerted the real Shockwave immediately following the likeness' entry through the gate. He had given it more than enough reasoning power to decide the Shockwave present must be the real one, if he had not left. To his pride, it also demanded his authorization codes for confirmation. He might yet mimic a true Cybertronian mind.

Deeply curious, Shockwave followed the entity's progress until it reached the subsection of his drones' primary maintenance route. He triggered the interior defense components on the corridor just as the intruder passed them. Calibrated to match Cybertronian systems closely, the EM pulse brought a brief, piercing shriek from the creature before it fell to the floor. Shockwave let the pulse die and instructed two security drones to bring it to his lab under tight restraints. As fortunes stood, he did have one cell empty. The smallest.

Giving the situation only the least attention needed to insure the creature made it to the cell, Shockwave returned to his studies. Long after the creature stirred, Shockwave decided to pause in his work. He needed fuel. After retrieving two containers from his storage cells, Shockwave consumed one quickly. The other, he carried with him to his laboratory.

The creature sat up as he entered. It looked at him with his own singular optic as he turned the room's one chair toward it. Shockwave sat the energon on his desk and relaxed in the chair. When his intruder spoke, it still used his voice. "So, you have decided to cage yourself? Your mind should not be fettered."

"That is excellent mimicry," Shockwave responded. Impressed but still disapproving, he leaned back in his chair. "But I had not forgotten you, Makeshift. You were presumed dead. Lord Megatron will be pleased with your survival, when he returns. If I have no cause to eliminate you."

"He isn't here?" the creature asked, breaking character. It did not drop its guise, instead dropping its copied optic to the energon by Shockwave's hand.

"No. Hungry, are you? You might have reported in, as any other member of the cause."

"You tend to kill visitors."

"Hm. You would not have been a casual visitor, would you? Tell me. Why do you deserve this fuel?"

Makeshift looked up at him and a slow shudder passed up its frame.


End file.
